Konoha Academy: a love story
by GaaraLover123
Summary: “Hinata No!” I yelled and grab her wrist, But unfortunately she lost her balance and landed on me. The Naruto gang attends Konoha Academy .Is Hianta really ready to give her heart to someone else.Or will the past be to much to let go of and break her.
1. Angels of my Dreams

Summary: The Naruto gang attends Konoha Academy. This is a high school fic yes but give it a chance. It scatters with the couples a bit, but will mostly be HinataxKiba. I'll have a list of couples up later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto please don't sue.

Angel of my dreams

**KIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBA**

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG" the alarm clock sounded up creating an instant migraine.

I growl and glared from under the covers. My nails sharpened, and with a quick slash the alarm clock lay on my dorm room floor completely shattered. With a satisfied smirk I turn over to get some more sleep.

"_Kiba-kun I need you now"_

I woke up feeling hot it couldn't have been but five seconds and she's already in my dreams. I looked down at the sheet to see my member longing for her. _Its ok I want her to _I thought to me or rather my dick. I slipped my hand under the cover and become to message myself "Hmmmm" I let a moan escape from my lips. Imagining to myself it was her hands on me instead of my own. The thought alone almost brought me to my climax. The sound of my knob being turned woke me from my stupor. It was ok though the only people who had a key were my two best friends Shino and Hinata. I close my eyes again and start where I left up. I was so engaged in what I was doing, so immersed in the thought of her. That I didn't hear the door open, It wasn't till I heard someone fumbling around my nightstand that I even opened my eyes.

"Hinata-Chan what are you doing here" I looked at her then looked away then back again. She looked down. Her shoulder-length layered dark blue almost black hair falling in her face, framing it perfectly.

"K…K.Kiba-kun you missed first period so I came in and you were sleep and your alarm clock was b…broken so I brought you another one" she said as she brought her eyes to meet mine. Her beautiful white eyes slightly tinted lavender full of hope and drive but, shaded over with a dark hint of sadness. Here she was probably late for her next class, for me. She was about to plug in the alarm clock when I began thinking to myself._ Oh no the ringing, the ringing will start again that noise. that infuriating noise. Must stop._

"Hinata No!" and yelled and grab her wrist, But unfortunately she lost her balance and landed on me. She slowly brought her head up and looked into my eyes and a blush found itself on her pale cheeks, and I think it found itself upon mine as well.

**HINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINA**

I do not know how I found myself in this predicament, but I did. The day started off normal enough I got dress in the traditional Konoha Academy uniform. Not the new one that everyone was wearing, a button up collared shirt and a green, blue, and white pleaded skirt which thanks to Ino and Sakura, had come to about mid thigh on me. I ate breakfast alone and watched Naruto stuff his face, he looked at me once. I started blushing like mad man. I suppose my face resembled a cherry the thought makes me want to laugh. But this is no time for laughter, anyway. I proceeded first period everything was usual Naruto was loud. Ino and Sakura goggled at Sasuke, while I goggled at Naruto and Shikamaru slept. Only one problem Kiba-kun wasn't there throwing paper at Iruka-sensi. So naturally I go out to find him during break.Then I go to his room to find him sleep and a broken alarm clock. The only logical explanation is to buy him a new clock. I quickly ran down to the student store a get one. Then as I come in the room I try to plug it in and well………

"Kiba-kun" I move May hands on either sides of his head and move my legs so that I'm on my heads and knees with him under me. I move to get off but his hands go to my hips and keep me from going anywhere. I look down at his hands then his face into his black eyes. Suddenly I fell like my heart might explode in my chest "Kiba-Kun?" I start but my throat goes dry and my lips began to quiver. It's a feeling that I never felt before and one that I never want to stop feeling.

**KIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBA**

I feel her trying to get off me but I quickly put my hands on her hips. She looks at my hands and back at me.

"Kiba-Kun?"

"Yes Hinata-Chan" I whisper in her ear. I can feel her shiver. I see her lips quivering and it makes me smile. She opens her mouth like she going say something but then it closes and open again then closes again. I sigh and never breaking eye contact I began to move my hands along the sides of her body. Then beginning to get bold I slowly slide my hands onto her bottom her eyes widen but she's not protesting. I slide and cupped and slide some more to make sure I'm fully acquainted with it. Then I moved them down to the hymn of the skirt and pull it up. She sucks in her breath but does nothing else. I remove my hands still looking at her eyes I saw a look of disappointment as I did this and smirk. _It's ok Hinata they'll soon be somewhere else. _I thought to myself. I looked at my hands as my nails sharpened, her eyes widen once more as I began to cut open her shirt until there in front of my eyes where her generous breast. I slowly tilted my head up to placea kiss on each one. I could see her nipples harden though her gray under wire bra. It wasn't lacy or sees though in fact it was cotton but it suited her and I liked it. I pulled my head back so that my head was on the pillow and looked at her. My manhood had long since hardened and I knew she was very aware of it by the shade of red her cheeks were. _Only three layers of cloth between me and my Hinata. _I lifted my head once more to place an innocence peck on her lips she then sat my head back down. She looked at me as if she were picking in the lunch line. What to do. What to do. Decisions, Decisions then she did the unexpected she descending her lips on mine. That persure, that contact sent my head in tumbles. "Hinata" I moaned. At first the kiss was gentle then it got harder and rougher I trace my tongue along her lips asking no begging for entrance. She obliges by open her mouth to me. I explore every part or her mouth possible. I moved my hands to her bottom and pulled it unto my body, wanting her to be as close to me as possible. I was out of control with want for her I quickly remove her shirt never breaking that intense kiss. "Hinata" I mumbled against her lips. I moved to her neck leaving my marks on her. _Now what Naruto._

"Yes Kiba" she answered. I just smirk in our kiss. I was working on removing her skirt when I heard some one clear their throat. I broke our kiss only to be brought back to her lips. I smiled and began to kiss her again only to her someone clear their throat a little louder this time. This time she broke the kiss. There leaning on the door _close thankfully _was Shino.

"Um Shino……. I ….This... um." I strutted out. _Great now I'm starting to sound like Hinata. _

Hinata got up only to find her shirt ripe "umm K….K. Kiba I …I need a…….another shirt." she blushed it was cute.

"In the closet Hinata-Chan" I said still looking at Shino who seemed to be amused yet annoyed at the current situation.

"Arigatou Kiba-Kun" she quickly ran to my closet to pull out my smallest shirt. I watch as she put the shirt the shirt back on already missing the sight of her breast. _Damn I didn't get to see her nipples. _She ran back only to be tripped by a sleeping an Akumaru. I smiled and Shino chuckled. She finally made it to the door. Struggled with the lock and opened the door. Shino gave me the we'll-discuss-this-later look, walked out and closed the door but not before Hinata stole one more look at me.

Akumaru jump in my lap and snuggle up under my hand. I played her smile over again in my head. I jump to go to the shower all the while thinking about the Angel of my dreams.

So what do ya'll think hate it love it this is my second fic the first didn't do well I deleted it Anyway please review it would mean a lot. Thanks


	2. Of Day Dreams, Hickeys, and Names

_Of day dreams and Hickeys and Names_

**HINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINA**

I walked town the hall in Kiba's over size shirt, blushing all the while.

"Pull your collar up Hinata-Chan your hickeys are showing" Shino said in a monotone, but his amusement in the situation clearly shown through his smirk.

"Arigatou Shino-kun" I said as my face turns an even darker shade of red.

"Shino about that………….I just …………. We weren't…………… I."I looked at him desperately.

"Its ok Hinata-Chan" he said as he poked my nose with his finger.

"Arigatou Shino-kun" I love Shino. In truth I did he was like a big brother to me. The one I could come to, about anything. I could trust him. He was great, a quiet storm. He always knows what to say, always him, him and Kiba. _Kiba_ I thought Kiba was like my brother too, right? He was always there for me always there when father would yell at me. There when I fell. There when I cried. He was like my brother, then why, why did I feel that way. Brother and sister don't kiss like that. Brother and sister don't moan each others names. Brothers don't kiss your breast. Brothers and sisters don't need each other they way Kiba and I needed each other this morning. A_hhh too much to think about, _I thought to myself.

"Ohayou Hinata-Chan, Shino-san" a loud voice said from behind us. I turn to see the love of my life, the apple of my eye my Naruto.

"O……Ohay……you N…..Naruto-k……..k...Kun" I stuttered out, Shino just nodded his greeting. I wanted to ask why he was out of class but my voice went dry. Lucky for me Shino was there.

"What are you doing out of class Naruto?" Shino asked.

"I had to take a piss" Naruto said. _Absolutely no shame, that boy has absolutely no shame_ I thought shaking my head. Unfortunately that caused my collar to fall and expose my neck to the cool air and Kiba's love bites to Naruto. His eyes widen and he looks at me and Shino. He had his regular emotionless poker face on, whereas as my face looked like and had just been push in a pool of red paint.

"Naruto I" I began.

"Shino how could you" he looked at Shino with a knowing grin.

"I assure you there are not mine" Shino said his poker face still on.

"Who else's could they be Kiba's?" If possible my faces change another shade of red. "Hinata how could you let Shi……….

**GAARAGAARA****GAARA****GAARA****GAARA****GAARA****GAARA****GAARA****GAARA****GAARA****GAARA**

I set in the back of Asuma's math class wishing for the sweet relief of death. Whose death I couldn't say and frankly I don't think it mattered. This idiot of a teacher, he was teaching us inequalities and in a rather boring way. I needed blood I needed to feel it on my hands needed to see it dripping from a disfigured corpse. My sand began to stir in its pouch. Tsunde had declared after last year incident I could no longer carry my gourd around. So what most people believe to be a pouch of water was in reality a carrying case for death. I began to drift into my own my mind. The clearing of a throat awoke me from my day dream. It was lust at first sight. Her dark brown almost black hair reflected the sunlight in a startling way. Her dark skin seems to glow, her eyes the same color as her hair, darting from student from student as if judging us. My eyes made their way down her body sizing her up. Her chest was a nice size not to big but definitely not to small, they would probably fit in my hands perfectly. My eyes traveled down further to her generous hips then to her legs that seem to go on for days despite the fact she was short. I began mentally undressing her first her jacket then her shoes and her black knee socks. I almost let a moan escape my lips as I lifted her black collared shirt with the Konoha Academy kunai on it. Then her skirt which she had taken the liberation to put black pleading into the pleading. I was working on her bra When Asuma voice brought me back to reality and her clothes back to her body.

"Attention class we have a new student" he looked at her and smile "Please introduce yourself"

"Which is your way of saying you forget my name Asuma-sensei" she smirked "Hey my name is Tohru Risa I'm fourteen……….."

"Wait your fourteen then why you are in a sophomore classroom" a girl in the back asked obvious annoyed

"Cause I'm about to be fifteen ho-bag" she apparently noticing her smeared lipstick.

"Thank you _Tohru Risa _"Asuma said putting an emphasis on her name to show he did remember it. " Please take the seat on the back next to Gaara." she looked at him ask if to say '_who' _"Oh right the kid red the red hair"

"Okay" she said walking past a boy who had thinking along the same lines as me. He grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap. She moved to get but he slithered his hand around her waist. He moved her hand to stroke her cheek.

"What's you're hurry babe" he whispered in her ear.

"Release me." was all she said. But the way she said it left no room for argument. It was firm and dripping with venom from every word he smirked. It sickens me.

"Why what's wrong Tohru Risa" he said he took his hands from her cheek and picked up her hand and began to suck it lightly.

"RELEASE ME!" she said with more force this time. He just smirked and moved his hand behind her head to bring her in for a kiss. He closed his eyes so he didn't she her pull her hand to his wrist. Suddenly the class heard a sickening crack.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You fucking bitch." he was holding his wrist which was now dislocated. She looked at him as if she was pitying a dog and with another crack she popped his bone back into its respective place. She then walk to the back of the room and set next to me, but not before Konohamoru yelled. "This isn't over Risa do you hear me. Then he got up and left. Leaving an unfazed Tohru to go through her new math book.

Yes I had decided it; she was an interesting girl, with a temper like hell. She would do fine. She just needed to be broken.

**HINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINA**

"Hinata how could you let Shino's bugs bite you"

_Baka, _Shino and I thought at the same time. Relieved that Naruto's stupidity had bailed me out. I quickly said my goodbyes and ran away as if on fire. I was on the way to my new room. Going so fast I didn't see a girl standing in near the doorway and ran into her and fell flat on my butt.

**TOHRU****TOHRU****TOHRU****TOHRU****TOHRU****TOHRU****TOHRU****TOHRU****TOHRU****TOHRU**

I nearly feel over when some chick plowed into me like a building. I was about to snap at her, still mad from my close encounter of the perverted kind. When I got a good look at the girl on the ground before me, I gave her my hand and helped her get to her feet.

"G…Gomen umm" she struggled out "um your name" her voice was small and sweet perfect for comforting a child.

"Tohru Risa" I said sticking my hand out to this girl once more. "I guess I'm your new room mate.

"G……Guess s………..so."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" a high pitched scream fill the awkward silence.

We quickly walk next door to see two girls glaring kunai at each other.

"Ino-Pig, what the hell are you doing in my room" a girl with pink hair and a really, really big forehead yelled.

"What do you mean what the hell am _I _doing here, what the hell are _you _doing here billboard-brow" and girl with pale blond hair and pretty blue eyes yelled back.

"This is my room" the first girl yelled back

"No this is my room" the blond yelled back

"Um S…Sakur…r…ra-Chan I…Ino-Chan m…maybe you t…two are sharing this room." The girl with white eyes stated back.

"Shut up Hinata" the pink hair girl snapped "You know nothing about this." I knew I barely knew this chick but something about the look she got on her face when she was yelled at made me what to defend her which kind of annoyed me but still, what can you do.

"Don't yell at her" I snapped "She was just trying to help"

"Stay out of this sophomore; you don't want to mess with me. Do you who I am. I'm Sakura Haruno"

"Bitch I could care less about who the fuck you are, don't yell at her be grateful that she's trying to help"

"I agree" a deep male voice said from behind me.

"Neji-niisan" the boy just nodded in the direction of my new room mate.

"Haruno be careful of who you piss off" he said glancing at me. _The same white eyes, _I thought to myself. "You wouldn't want the Hyuuga clan coming for you would you." I called his buff, but apparently pinky didn't. She nodded in agreement. He nodded his thanks and walked away.

"Ikimashsa Hinata" I said tired of playing games with pinky and company.

"Hai" she said as she moved to follow me. _Almost there just a little further and…._

"Hey you with the black hair." _Damn_. "You got a lot of confidence talking to Sakura like that. I like it and I like you see you around………."

"Tohru, Tohru Risa" I said flashing her smirk. If I have to tell one more person my name I'm going pop a blood vessel. She smiled and nodded.

"Ino Yamanaka" she smiled. I nodded and she left to go work things out with her room mate._ I finally made it to my room _I thought falling on my bed.

"Tohru-Chan?" so she could speak without stuttering.

"Yea" I say with my eyes closed.

"Arigatou" I smiled at her sitting up.

"Ikimashsa you can show me where History is." I said going towards the door. She smiled at me once more bringing light into the room.

"This way." I walk with her all the way until we reach her class which she seemed a little nervous to inside of.

"You okay" I asked genuinely caring.

"Hai………….. Your class is right down that hall" she said and walks in before I could say thank you. So I walk to my history class but not before passing the boy with the aqua-green eyes and red hair. His eyes scared me there were so real. He looks at me like he would devour me any second now. I quickly walk into my class and sat down in the back, all the while thinking. _Why does he look at me like that?_

**HINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINA**

So what did you think this chapter had a lot of dialogue? But was ok at least I hope so

Anyway review please and thank you. Oh and in this story konohamoru is a sophomore. Tohru Risa is my OC Don't kill me please. And please review.


	3. Of Books and Of Disappointment

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto don't sue. Please and Thank You

Of Books and Of Disappointment

**HINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINA**

I stood outside the door with Tohru-Chan. I could tell she was worried about me so I quickly assured her I was fine and sent her off to her class. I quickly run into to mine. Orochimaru's Chemistry class, I don't know what's more nerve-racking Orochimaru-Sensai or sitting next to Kiba. I shudder as I pass him, Orochimaru-Sensai was just plain creepy. I toke my seat next to Kiba and began working on the assignment on the board in my science notebook.

"Hinata-Chan are you going to tell me how you got those marks on your neck. Cause Shino said that they weren't his bugs." Naruto whispered to me. Dangerously close to my ear I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

"Um Naruto-Kun I………….um…. well…. These……m…….. Markings are" I stuttered out my face looking like it was going to explode.

"Those marking are none of your business Naruto." Kiba snapped his nails sharpening.

"Geez Kiba-San I was just asking, anyway Hinata-Chan when you find out let me know okay" Naruto said giving her the good guy pose. Kiba just rolled his eyes and stared at his work. I looked at him very closely watching him breath. I smiled at him, then proceed to do my work. It wasn't long before I was done..

"Attention class can I have your attention please today we will be working in partners but since there is a odd number of kids there will be one group of three. Kiba, Hinata, and hmm lets see ah yes Naruto are our three volunteers"

"But you picked us Orochimaru-Sensai" Naruto complained.

"Let's begin shall we" Orochimaru said completely ignoring Naruto's statement. I began shuffling my stuff so Naruto could sit at our table. Kiba's notebook was on the other side of my stuff so I reach for it _unfortunately,_ Kiba had the same idea. Our hand's meet on the notebook we looked at each other and as I looked onto his black eyes I thought_ maybe in wasn't so unfortunate. _

**KIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBA**

Our hands meet and this shot of energy shot though me like a bolt of electricity. I began to remove my hand quickly but as I did this I scratch her hand.

"Kiba-San watch what you're doing, are you all right Hinata-Chan" Naruto said

"H….Hai I… I'm all right" she says back, and then she turned to me to see me turning red with embarrassment. "A…are y… you all right … K… Kiba-kun" she asked me caringly.

"Yes I'm all right Hinata-Chan, did I hurt you" I asked_. What a dumb question Baka she's bleeding _I thought to myself.

"N... No… I….. I'm….all right." she tried to say without stuttering.

"Here Hinata-Chan I'll walk you to the infirmary" Naruto said reaching his hand out hand to take hers.

"NO I'll take her to the infirmary" I snapped at Naruto in a protective way.

"You know Kiba, with the way your acting if I didn't know any better I'd say you gave Hinata-Chan those markings' on her neck" he said laughing and joking around.

"I DIDN'T PUT THOES MARKS ON HER NECK, SO SHUT UP ABOUT IT YOUR SCARING HINATA-CHAN!!!" I snapped at him and backed him against the desk. My nails dig into his arms just daring him to snap at me.

"God Kiba what's your problem, you did give her those marks' didn't you!!" he chocked out. The teacher had stepped out of the room so he didn't know that this was happening, thank God.

"No Naruto-Kun Akumaru did" Hinata-Chan said her voice was soft but it left no room for argument. "Kiba, Kiba just feels guilty that he wasn't there to protect me". _She didn't stutter at all_, I looked at her with awe letting go of Naruto, he fell to the floor. She looked at me and blush then at Naruto and her eyes widen. He was bleeding from were my nails had been she quickly ran to him and helped him up. She looked at me again her eyes darken. This time she looked at me with disappointment, and that hurt more than a thousand kunai to the heart.

**SHINOSHINOSHINOSHINOSHINOSHINOSHINOSHINOSHINOSHINOSHINO**

I quickly walked to the library eager to get a new book. I had a free period and needed a way to get the image of my two friends lip locking out of my head. I was searching for a book when I heard the sound of some falling books. I go around the book shelf to see a bundle of books and a young girl going around them. She was frantic.

"Oh no, I had them in order" she was walking around the pile. Then she bent down giving me a clear view, of yellow cotton panties. I blush and turn away, and cleared my throat to get her attention. She looked up, her glasses giving off a slight glare so you couldn't see what color her eyes were. Her hair was a brown color and cut in really short bob like style. She had it in a pig tail with a golden yellow hair tie, her bangs falling to the top of her Harry Potter glasses.

"Oh so sorry am I in your way" she said, her voice smooth like silk. "I am such a klutz I just drop all theses books in the middle of the library. Probably disturbing your reading or, or book searching. I'm sorry. Here" she said handing me a book from the pile on the floor. "This is a really good book, But now you probably think I'm to bold, she said putting her hands to her side.

"No not really I love this book" I said referring to the one she just handed me The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton.

"Really" she looked up at me with these big hopeful eyes. There were golden yellow. _Like the panties, _I quickly shook the thought from my head. "I do to" she said coming closer but she trip over the books and feel. I didn't know why but as I saw her bracing herself for the landing and I acted.

**CHIRIJOCHIRIJOCHIRIJOCHIRIJOCHIRIJOCHIRIJOCHIRIJOCHIRIJO**

I brace myself to hit the ground, but the ground never came, instead an arm wrapped around my waist and keeps me from falling onto the books. He flipped me in his arms and looked at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking his eyes were cover with his sunglasses. I slowly reach up to take them off but he caught my wrist.

"Never. Touch. My. Glasses." he said emotionlessly.

"Okay" I replied he pulled me closer and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me, but no such luck. He sat me done on the ground. He look at me, he looked at me hard. I felt as if I was being crushed. I finally looked away. I handed him the book and studied him. He had catty pants on and a button up shirt on. His hair was spike up almost in a gravity defying way. He was still staring at me glaring. I sighed _He probably hates me now_ I sigh again. I bent down to put the books back in order. When I heard footsteps I was sure he was gone.

"Shino Aburuma. Its custom to give your name before you ask a person theirs, so what's your name?" He asked.

"Chirijo Shi" I said smiling. He just nodded and walked away. _Shino huh its suits him,_ I smiled in smite of myself. I watch him fade out of sight in the mess of students during passing period. I put the books back on the shelf, and as I walk to my room to get set my stuff down I wonder if all boys are so cool.

**SKITTKLESAUDIESKITTKLESAUDIESKITTKLESAUDIESKITTKLESAUDIE **

What did you think I put another OC. I am planning on making this a long story so I want rookie 9, Gai's team, and the Sand Gang all to have somebody but that leaves 5 boys who are all alone. So I had to come up with 5 OCs Tohru was the first, Chirijo was the second. I'm not a big fan of OCness but what is done is done.


	4. Thoughts of Change and Possession and of

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Chirijo Shi and Tohru Risa so hands off!

Please read and enjoy.

_Thoughts of Change and Possession and of Stories_

**HINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINA**

I Got up out off my bed and slowly trudge to Tohru-Chan's Bed. "Wake up Tohru we have to get ready for school." She just turned over and grunted. "Come Tohru-Chan we're going to miss breakfast" I Coated. She just mumbled something along the lines of that won't work. _Darn it_ I thought to myself _Oh I know _"But Tohru we're having hash browns_" That got her up. _

"Why didn't you just say so? I call shower first." and in a flash she had everything she needed I got my stuff ready for my classes, and began to wonder _Is Tohru all right her mood has been strangely quick to change, and some thing seems' to be on her mind something that might be bothering her, but what, what could be bothering her so badly?_ I thought to myself. "Hmmm that was a nice shower your turn girly" she said to me she was dressed in her usual uniform. Her Modified Konoha Academy skirt and black collared with the blue Kunai on it. I grab my stuff and walk to the shower. I toke off my P.J.s and hop in the shower the water felt nice against my body. I stood there for a moment letting all the thoughts be washed away from my mind. I then grab the soap washed up, and hopped out. When I came out of the bathroom Tohru was trying to get her hair to corporate. I giggle at her attempts and she stuck her tongue out at me. Despite the fact we had only known each other for a week we had become really close, I don't even stutter around her.

"Hinata-Chan why don't you were the new uniform?" I thought about it. _Why didn't I wear the uniform?_

"I guess it because change is scary, and the fact those shirts are Sakura's and Ino's design they fit really tight across the chest" I said finally.

"You know, you don't have to be scared Hinata-Chan, of change I mean. I know more than anybody. Change can be scary, but it can also be a very, very good thing." Her eyes got glassed over with sadness and her tone was deep and mournful. "Plus you have the perfect chest size for the top." She said all sadness gone from her tone and eyes. She smiled this big slightly smug smiled and laugh. "Now let's go get those hash browns shall we." I nodded going over her words in my head. _Change can be a very, very good thing. _Kiba image flash in my head, I shook the thought we haven't even spoken since Orochimaru's Chemistry Class. Even so I still could not forget Tohru words. _Change can be a very, very good thing._

**KIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBA**

I sat at the table with Shino, half asleep and half awake. I had nearly had fallen in my soup when _she_ walked in. Her with her short navy hair, her with her lavender tinted eyes and her beautiful smile. I sighed we hadn't spoken since the Chemistry incidence, and it had been a week. _Dumb Naruto, why did she have to take his side anyway,_ I thought to myself. She was with Tohru Risa one of the new sophomores. _She was ok I guess, but what kind of influence would she be on my Hinata. Oh no now I'm being all possessive_. _Next thing you now I'll be leaving mate marking on her body_. Suddenly there was as gush of wind coming through the window and Hinata's collar fell down to reveal tiny love bites. _Almost gone but still there, maybe I had a little reason to be possessive._

**GAARAGAARAGAARAGAARAGAARAGAARAGAARAGAARAGAARA**

I quickly got my food and retreated to my corner alone. _You're always alone_ I thought to myself as I began to eat. I felt a presence so I looked up.

"Konnichiwa Gaara-Kun" _Baka_ I thought to myself. "What are you doing here alone" _Baka_ I thought again. "Why don't you come sit with me, Sakura, and Sasuke?" _Baka_ I thought once more. "Please Gaara-Kun". I was about to lose my temper when I saw her. Her with hair in a long ponytail, her with her deep brown skin, her with her ebony eyes full of love for life. It sickens me yet, intrigued and intoxicated me at the same time. She sat down at a table with the Hyuuga girl and began to pig out on hash browns in a very un-lady-like manner. I looked at where Naruto and his gang sat and realize it was really close to where my pet sat so what else could I do but take the dope up on his offer.

"Yea I'll sit with you Naruto" I sat down my back faces her, and quickly undid the cap on my canine and let the sand spill out to the floor. I feel her look at me I tense up but do nothing else. Eventually she loosened up. It was time to make my move. I shift the sand so that it was right under her chair and slowly but steady slithered it up her leg. I felt her tense up and, but I keep my head so not to cause suspicion and attention to myself. I felt her loosen up again and maneuvered my sand up further. I felt her move to get up to I secure her to the chair. I could feel her panic rising; if possible it made me want her even more. I creped my sand up her thigh and right when I was about to make the final move to her panties the blonde idiot deciding to hit me to get my attention broke my concentration.

"So Gaara, find anyone you think is worth dating" he said with a sly smile.

"You know Naruto, I think I have" I said getting up giving her a prodding look, sending shiver up her spine. With a satisfied smirk I walked out the lunch room and headed to my first period class.

**TOHRUTOHRUTOHRUTOHRUTOHRUTOHRUTOHRUTOHRUTOHRU**

When I felt something creep over my leg and then lock me in place to say I was terrified would have been and understatement but, as a ninja I had to keep my cool, but when I felt it move up my thigh and coming toward my panties I had near about loss the little cool I had left. Suddenly it just went away. Then the boy that they call Gaara got up and walked away, but not before sending me this lustful deep stare. I shivered and looked down at my plate and when I looked back up he was gone. I shuddered again and mentally curse myself for letting myself go like that. But even as I tried to console myself his lustful glaze never left my mind. "Hey Hina-Chan" she looked up timidly from her food and nodded to me to signal me that she heard me.

"Hai" she said quietly.

"What do you know about Gaara" I asked, but before she could answer another voice interrupted her.

"What do you wanna know about Gaara-Kun" the blonde boy known as pain-in-the-ass Naruto said.

"The more important question is why you want to know about Gaara-San" the well known heartthrob known as Sasuke said.

"I just…………" I didn't get to finish because Naruto stepped in.

"Come on Sasuke-Teme let me tell her about Gaara" he looked at me and sighed he eyes got glass over as he began to tell his tale "Four score and seven years ago"

"That's the intro to the Getty burgh Address you dope" The Pink hair girl yelled and smack him a good one across the head.

"Oww Sakura-Chan why are you so mean?" He whined. "Anyway" he called to me "as I was saying about fifteen years ago a boy was born he had blood red hair and aquamarine eyes. This boy's childhood was rough, for he was unloved for most of his life. After eight years of being unloved and trying to be killed, He got tired and decided that his purpose in life was to kill everyone else." He looked at me to see if I was following. I nodded to let him know I was and to tell him to go on. "Well he killed and killed and killed till three years ago when he was 12 he meet an angel who help him see the error in his ways. You see, the angel was just like him neglected at birth." Sakura and Sasuke looked down and sighed at Naruto's stupidly, Whereas Hinata and I ate it up.

"But why was he neglected at birth" I asked my eyes wide with anticipation.

"Well the boy like the angel had a demon sealed inside him" grasp Mine and Hinata mouth were the floor. I had heard about people who had Demons in them but to actually know one was mind blowing.

"So the boy and angel had a fierce battle and the in the end the angel triumph over the boy. The boy still kills from time to time to time but for the most part is good at heart. The End." My mouth was hanging agape and I was shocked.

"Naruto who was the Angel" I asked. Naruto looked at me deeply and then suddenly jumped on the table.

"Me I was the angel" he yelled. _Baka _I thought to myself. After the story Hinata and I sat down with them to make small talk.

"Why did you want to know about Gaara Tohru-Chan" My eyes went wide _why did I want to know about Gaara-San_. Was _it because I was curious or was in something more_. "I………." I didn't get to finish my sentence because once again I was interrupted by this group.

"It's because she likes him" Sakura said really loud. I glared at her she was probably trying to get back at me for calling her out a week ago. What a loser. "Well it is it sophomore. That's to bad Gaara-Kun way to mature for the likes of you and to good-Looking for you too." She said and laughs at her own little joke.

"T…..That's n……not true. I think Tohru-Chan is very pretty." Hinata stuttered. Sakura's mouth hung open. She was about to retaliate when Sasuke Got up and walked away.

"Sasuke-Kun where are you going my love, Come back" She quickly speeded after him.

"Ah Sakura-Chan wait for me" He looked like a kid who had just lost his puppy." He turned back to Hinata and I. "Bye Hinata-Chan bye Tohru-Chan" he called I waved finishing up my hash browns. Hinata Blushed and said a quiet goodbye.

"Well I got to go get ready for class Hina-Chan." Class didn't start for another 30 minutes but I had to finish the history homework. "Bye" I call back. She waves me a goodbye. I run down the hall as fast as my legs can carry me back to my room to finish my homework. While I'm running I run past the main topic of my mind today. He looked at me. I looked at him and I could have sworn he smiled at me. But I was running so maybe I was wrong. That doesn't change the fact that it was a nice thought.

**KIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBA**

I saw Naruto run out the cafeteria and saw him waved goodbye to Hinata. She began to blush and told him bye. For some reason this really pissed me off. I got up from my table said bye to Shino and walk straight to my room. It was a habit ever since I was little whenever I'm in a bad mood or not feeling good I go to sleep and by the time I wake up the mood is gone. First thing I did when I got to my room was destroy the alarm that Hinata gave me not because I was mad at her but because I didn't want to be woken up. I jump into bed and tore my shirt off. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I heard the door open but kept my eyes closed I knew who it was. This was her second time today. Her smelled was so familiar to me. I felt her set something down and felt the floor creek. I opened my eyes her back was turned to me, I heard the door knob turn. "Hinata" I said. She turned to me. "Thank you" I said. I had sat up and my chest was heaving up and down. I looked down into her ivory eyes. They looked sad. "Thank you so much" I said as my voice cracked. She looked at me.

"Kiba-Kun" She said her voice cracked to. I nodded. She smiled and ran at me. She jumped on top of me and hugged me hard. I snaked my arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry" I said. She nodded into my chest and mumbles something along the lines of _its okay._ I smiled as she snuggled in tighter. I kiss her head and just held her.

"Kiba-Kun" she said finally getting up. "Thank you" she said she got up and left me to my own devises. But not before she turned around and gave me the biggest goofiest sweetest most cheerful smile ever, and the one thought that cross my mine was that _never, ever, not once, had she smile at Naruto that way._

**SHINOSHINOSHINOSHINOSHINOSHINOSHINOSHINOSHINOSHINOSHINO**

_Well that's was just nice wasn't it he didn't say goodbye_, I thought to myself as I watch Kiba leave the cafeteria. _I looked at my watch 30 more minutes till first period. What to do to kill time _I thought to myself. I'll go to the library. I finished the book the library girl gave me. What was her name I thought as I walk to library……………….Chirijo yea that was it. She tried to take my glasses. I give her points for boldness. But only four people had seen me without my glasses. Hinata, Kiba, my Mother, and my Father, and two of those people weren't suppose to see. I chuckle and blush when I think of how Hinata saw me without them. We were walking to the training grounds and she tripped over a rock the little klutz, I tried to catch her but I trip over the same rock I feel on her and my glasses slip off my face. And well Kiba toke them off me when I was sleep the little bastard. They're my best friends, but who was she to try and take my glasses. To speak of the devil there she was, sitting in a chair reading aloof to the whole. Her eyes sparkling in excitement as she read, they twinkled in anticipation. Yes she was aloof to all her surrounding as a good reader should be; she was so aloof in fact that she didn't notice the boys looking at her. I was wondering what they were staring at, till I looked back at her she was sitting Indian style and you could see her lacy golden yellow panties. I looked down. Good as a reader she might be she had her stupid moments to. I was about to go tell her to close her legs or something along the lines of that, but I had the fortune to look behind me at the boys. They had a camera phone and were taking pictures. This from some reason really pissed me off. I walked up them, toke the phone crush it and said. "Never again" they were a group of sophomores, three of them. Two of them looked scared and shocked as they should have been. But the third, the third glared at me with such arrogance and annoyance. He was bold, too bold.

"You going pay for that right" he asked.

"Yeah, my payment is not telling Chirijo-San that you three were peeking at her"

"Thank you" one of the ones in the back "Come on Konohamoru-Kun lets go" He said tugging on his shirt. He nodded and followed, but turn and gave me the finger. I looked down at my watch to see how much time was left. 10 minutes _Blast_. I looked back over my shoulder to see Chirijo. She was still reading. I shook my head and walking toward her. My eyes shifted down ward and I could see her panties. They're golden yellow like her backpack, her eyes, her ponytail holder, and most likely her bra. Suddenly the image of her in her golden yellow undergarments on a bed, no not a bed, my bed wrap up in my covers with a dirty book in her hand, Calling my name, _Shino-Kun _f lashed through my mind. Now I was before her I could see a little down her shirt, her bra was the same color. She looked up at me.

"Shino-Kun" she said, that sent me off edge. _Shino-Kun _I replayed her say it over and over again. I played it in a moan, in a scream. "Shino-Kun" she said again. She got off the chair and set her book down and looked at me I couldn't see her eyes cause of her glasses. _Stupid glare_ I thought to myself. She picked up another book then picked up my hand. Her hands were soft like silk. They were warm compare to my cold ones. I wanted them her to hold them forever. She place the book in my hand and was about to let go. _No the warmth the warmth will leave me._ I quickly place my hand on hers, they were so warm. She looked up at me the glare from her glasses gone. I could see it her eyes she was puzzled, heck I was puzzled I didn't know why I was holding her hands I just know I never wanted to let go.

**ChirijoChirijoChirijoChirijoChirijoChirijoChirijoChirijoChirijoChirijoChirijo**

I looked at him I could feel he was looking at me but I couldn't tell. I looked down his hands they were much bigger than mine and completely covered them.They were so cold I move my hand out from under his and place them on top. He didn't resist, He moved closer I was in shock so I lost my balance and was about to fall back into the chair. When I felt him let go of my hands, _great I probably scared him off, I'm such a loser _I thought to myself as I fell. That's when I felt him catch me for the second time in two weeks. He brought close to him. I could smell him, it was nice. That's when I felt something creeping up my legs. I looked down at my leg and there was a bug. I bent down to get it, but he stops me locking me in his grasp. I lick my lips. I don't know why but I did. I gave him a smile or at least I tried. I've been told my smile is more like a lopsided grin type thing. He a little chuckle and gave me a little smile. It was quaint I could tell it wasn't something he did very often. I decided I liked his smile. I looked down the bug was gone; I looked back up at his face. There I was looking at his face his arms around me. I surveyed his face. It was nice. I went from his eye glasses to his nose then to the lips.

I wanted to kiss so much.

"Chirijo-Chan" He said

"Yes" I cracked out.

"Thank you for the book" he whispered in my ear. I sigh and pull away from him and place my hands back on his.

"You're welcome Shino-Kun" I said. I was at lost of what to do. I wanted to kiss him but, RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG, saved by the bell. I walked quickly to get my books and backpack and said goodbye. But as I walked away he grabs my hand and pulled me to him, and kisses me on my cheek. He grabs the book we had drop and began to look over it.

"Rumble Fish…another S.E. Hinton book good choice" he said. Then he just walked away. After I gained my composure back I walk out the library to my first period. _Today has had a very interesting start. _

**SKITTLESAUDIESKITTLESAUDIESKITTLESAUDIESKITTLESAUDIE**

Wow that was my longest chapter ever Yea me!!! thank you for all who reviewed me. I love ya'll to death. Anyway I'm going to introduce another OC in the next chapter. Plus more Character's POV, sorry if Shino seemed a little out of character I will try to keep all characters in their respective characters. Thank you again and please review.


	5. Senses,Anyone else, and Waste

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto don't sue: I do however own Tohru Risa and Chirijo Shi, they are mine hahaha

Senses, Anyone else, and Waste

**SHINOSHINOSHINOSHINOSHINOSHINOSHINOSHINOSHINOSHINOSHINO**

When I felt her pull away her hand I was overcomes with sadness, until I felt her return her hand atop mine. I thought this meant she wanted me, but when I moved forward she backed away. I snaked my arm around her waist to keep her from falling in the chair. I knew if she fell in the chair would be all over. I know I'd straddle her hips right there and kiss her so passionately, so intimately, that oh my I couldn't even begin to explain. I shook those thoughts from my head and pull her close to me. I could smell her so nice like daisy and marigolds. I was beginning to lose myself in her. I was losing control one of my bugs had made its way unto her leg. I felt her move sown to it. So I squeeze tighter and locked her into my chest, where she belonged. She looked up at me and licked her lips. I wanted to devour her right there take her up against the bookshelf to which we so desperately cleave to, our sanctuary the place where we meet. She gave me this lopsided grin. It was the cutest thing I ever saw. So I let a little smile graze my lips. Her grin got even bigger. I told the bug to come back to me and it obediently compiled. . There I was looking with arms around snake around this girl like I owned her. I saw her look at my lips I saw her eyes flash with longing. She wanted to kiss me.

"Chirijo-Chan" I said

"Yes" she cracked out.

"Thank you for the book" I whispered in her ear. She sighed with disappointment and pulled away from me and placed her hands back onto mine.

"You're welcome Shino-Kun" she said. She was so cute right now I wanted her so bad right now .RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG,

The bell rang and she let go of my hand. She got her stuff together and just as she was about to leave I grab her kissed her. It was on the cheek yes but none the less it was a kiss none the less. I then bent down and picked up the book she gave me.

"Rumble Fish…another S.E. Hinton book good choice" I said. Then I walked away, thinking how soft her cheek was. Then thought that will most likely bother me for the rest of high school cross my mind_, I wonder if the other cheeks in her body are just as soft._

**NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO**

I watched Sakura jump all around Sasuke. I listen to her go on and on about how he was so cool he was. I felt her love for him radiance off her very being. I smelled the perfume she wore just for him. I could even taste it in the air. Why must my senses betray me? Why must everything I do remind how she is, was, and will always be in love with Sasuke. Hadn't I been hurt enough? Why must I be subjected to watch this with this fake smile on my face? It hurt it hurt more than I could ever possibly say. I saw him push her away and go into his first period. I heard him say he didn't love her that way and she was annoying. I felt his annoyance. I smelled the cologne with Sakura so desperately love on him, but call shit on me. I even tasted his disgust when she tried to kiss him goodbye. Little did I know that there were others thinking along the same lines as me.

**HINATAHINATAHINATAHINATAHINATAHINATAHINATAHINATA**

I watched Naruto watched Sakura. I felt him felling her. I heard his silent cry for her. I could smell two exactly the same cologne but one that Sakura loved and the other she hated. I could even taste the disgust Naruto had as she tried to kiss Sasuke goodbye. I looked into the door of my first period and saw Kiba sitting there sleeping._ Change can be a very, very good thing. _Tohru words flashed through my mind. Tonight I'll go to the students store to get the new uniform and then I'll ask Tohru to make some modification. I looked back at Naruto, maybe he more than anyone needed that advice.

**INOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINO**

I got in class just in time. This was my favorite period of the day not because I liked math or anything. But it was the one class I had with Sasuke without the bitch of a Billboard and the icing on the cake was that I sat right next to him. "Konnichiwa Sasuke-Kun" I said as I set down next to him. He just nodded and mumbled something. "What was that Sasuke-Kun, I didn't hear you. Speak up now, don't be shy" I said. He was getting red in face. _Aw how cute he was blushing_. "Am I making you blush Sasuke-Kun" Suddenly he got up.

"Naruto switch seats with me." He said to Naruto-Chan.

"Why should I when you have two girls falling all over you, NO you can sit next to Ino-Chan for today." Naruto said to Sasuke.

I had never seen Naruto so serious. There was this determined sad look in his eyes. Like he was going to cry but not going to give in the urge.

"What's your problem Naruto" Sasuke asked in pure genuine. It's funny even though the two fight like cats and dogs. There still best friends when it comes down to it. If it where any other moment then right now I would have laughed. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and then he looked at me. I saw pity flash in his eyes. _Was that pity for me or his self or maybe both,_ I thought as myself as I watched Naruto walk out of class. The rest of class was pretty silent and without incident. The bell rang and as I got up to leave I saw Naruto sitting in the corner and couldn't help but think. _Why in the world would he pity_.

**SAKURASAKURASAKURASAKURASAKURASAKURASAKURASAKURA**

After being totally dissed by Sasuke I made my way up to English. I was one minute late and had to sit next to the new kid. He had tan pants on a black uniform collar on with a green kunai on it and a big green jacket on. He was fiddling with something so I couldn't see his face. He had black shaggy hair that was cut in a bob like style. I soon got bored and looked away. Why did he push me away I thought, I'm pretty and smart. I mean I am in the advance English class. There are only five juniors in this class including me. There's Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Chirijo, and myself, isn't that enough reason to date me. I frown as I thought of this. This my frown got bigger as I thought of how Ino must be all over him right now. That slut. If possible my frown got even bigger when I thought of how long I've wanted Sasuke. Him with he dark onyx eyes, he's cool personally and his Sharingan makes him even cooler. Why doesn't he like me?

"Someone so pretty should not frown so much." The new guy said. I finally got a good look at he's face he had the same color eyes as Sasuke that deep soulful black. He had a nice face. He needed tweezing really bad, but other than that had a nice face.

"Thank you for your compliment but I'm not interested." I said as I got my textbook and began working on the assignment on the board. I had too many problems to worry about. I didn't some kind of bushy eyed creep hitting on me no matter how cute he was. He chuckle a little and looked at me. I mean really looked at me he looked at me the way the people in those romance novels I read describes. Intensely, his eyes boring into my skull as if seeing through me instead of looking at me, I shiver over his glaze. "Take a picture it would last longer" I snapped at him. He smiled this big smile and began to fiddle with something in his lap. Weird kid I thought turning back to my textbook

"Sakura" I heard him call my voice. I looked up and saw a flash. After about 5 minutes of blinking, I finally could see straight again.

"What the heck what that's all about huh" I asked. He just smiles.

"You told me to take a picture" He said. "And now I have a picture of the prettiest girl in all of Konoha Academy"

"Stop talking you two" said Iruka-Sensia. I rolled my eyes at him and looked back at bushy-eye-brows- guy who said a quick I'm sorry and continued to play with camera.

"What's your name I ask" He looked at me quizzically. I rolled my eyes once again "You know my name but I don't know yours" He smiled again. I liked his smiled. It was big and joyful.

"It's Rock Lee" He said.

"Well Rock Lee" I said sweetly "I'm Sakura Haruno, as you know, though how I don't know." I said the annoyance coming though my sweetly fake voice. "Anyway as I said before you're wasting your time with your word and compliments. I'm taken" I said. He looked with this spectacle look in eyes, but said nothing. Then bell soon rang and as I gather my stuff ready to go to my second period. I looked up he was in the door well looking at me in that intense way.

"Don't waste your youth" was all he said and then he was gone. He was like a natural disaster the only way you could tell it was even there, was because of the destruction it leaves behind. Instead of destruction though, he left words, words that haunted me in my sleep that night. _Don't waste your youth._

**KIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBA**

Since I skip first period I had to go find out what I missed. Asuma-Sensei cool though he'll probably just give me a warning like he did all last year. He'll probably go on about how I shouldn't skip his class even though I got a good grade in it, and go on about how it's not a good way to be in the second week on my junior year. But what was he going to do.

"Detention" Asuma-Sensei said not looking up from his teacher's textbook.

"What" I said in protest.

"I'm tired of you wasting your potent ional, your parent's money, and my time." He said in a tone that left no room for argument. "You will be in the basement at 5:00 sharp understand"

"But"

"Go to your next class Kiba before Kurenai-Kun gives you another detention" he said.

"Ok" I said "Asuma-Sensei" I said in a questioning tone.

"Hai" he said still looking at his book.

"You do know you just call Kurenai-Sensei, Kurenai-Kun right" I smirk I had him right were I wanted him. Getting out of detention will be a snap now.

"Kiba" he said in a questioning tone

"Yes" I said very causally

"You do know you call Miss. Hyuuga, Hinata-Chan" he said

"Yeah but everybody calls her that even Kakashi-Sensei" _nice try_ I thought.

"Yeah but when you say it you moan it like you're desperate for her" he said finally looking up from his book with a knowing smile. My ears began to burn. My face must have resembled a tomato.

"I'll be at detention at 5:00 sharp Asuma-Sensei" I said as I ran out of class.

_Do I really moan her name when I say it_, was the thought on my mind as I walk into history and sat down next to the topic of my mind

**TOHRUTOHRUTOHRUTOHRUTOHRUTOHRUTOHRUTOHRUTOHRU**

I got to first period just in time my homework done and ready to be turned in. I put the home work on the end of her desk and proceeded to sit down when some random girl sat down in my seat. I was about to tell her to move when Kurenai-Sensei walked in so as not to annoy her I sat down in front of Gaara. This was most likely not the best choice in the world, but what's a girl to do. Kurenai-Sensei began her lesson and told us to take notes. I got out a piece of paper but when I reached to get my pencil from behind my ear it wasn't there. I began to look around for it when I felt something my shoulder it was very light so I didn't pay any attention to it. Then it happened again and then once more but still I ignored it, probably again not the best of ideas. I felt a strong hand grip my shoulder and force me to turn around.

"I've tapped your shoulder at least three times" he said glaring at me his hand still on my shoulder.

"Sorry Gaara-Kun I didn't feel…….." I started

"Did you just call me Gaara-Kun" he asked his hand still on my shoulder.

"I….I…I." I couldn't get my words straight or put together sentences. His hand was still on my shoulder anyone else and I would have shrugged it off.

"You did, didn't you?" he said as he began to caress my shoulder. Anyone else and I would have broken their thumb. "So boldness" he said as he lifted his other hand and began to stroke my cheek. Anyone else and I would have broken their wrist. He moved his head towards mine and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me. I close my eyes and braced myself, but the soft contact of his lips never came. Instead he moved to the side of my head. I could feel his hot breath on my neck and our breathing became as one. Anyone else and I would have broken their neck. "I wonder if you're as bold in the bedroom Tohru-Chan." He said then he lightly licked my earlobe. Anyone else and they would have lost their tongue. "Are you so bold in the bedroom Tohru-Chan" he asked. I went blank. "Answer me" he said forcefully. I flinched and looked down from his heated glaze but he cupped my chin and forced me to look at him. "Such boldness should be punished don't you think Tohru-Chan" I was lost I didn't know what to do with myself. "How should I punish you Tohru-Chan.? I think I should be the first to find out just how bold you are." I couldn't breathe him stroking my chin him caressing my shoulder. It was, I was out of control.

"Release her Gaara" said Kurenai-Sensei. Gaara just nodded and let me go. I miss the warmth that was once there and a part of me long for him to return it.

"Gomen Kurenai-Sensei, it won't happen again" I said completely regaining my composure back. She just nodded and continued the lesson. I had lost track of time. So when the bell rang I nearly fell out of seat. I heard Gaara's chair squeak as he moved to get up. I looked at him and he looked at me. He raised his hand for a second I thought it would start again, and then I thought he would hit me, but neither came instead he dropped a pencil on my desk and walked and I finally figured out the one of the feelings he gave, he instilled in me. Vulnerability, now the hard question was that a good thing or a bad thing

**SKITTLESAUDIESKITTLESAUDIESKITTLESAUDIESKITTLESAUDIE**

Wow Chapter 5 is up. There only in the second week of school so I'm planning on making it go a little faster. What do you think? Anyway please review, I going to introduce Tenten and Neji POV in the chapter, and maybe Shikamaru's and Temari's POV if not they will be at least mentioned by the other characters. In chapter 7 I will introduce two more OC then in chapter eight I will introduce other OC which is not mine it's my friends. So tell me what you think.


	6. author's note: I'm So Sorry

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've been so busy. I will update asp. Again I'm so sorry.


	7. Of Perverts and Kisses

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

_Of Perverts and Kisses _

**NEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJI**

I tugged on Tenten's ponytail while I waited for Kunerai-Sensei to show up. I sighed and pulled down a little harder causing Tenten's head to fall back. I look at her, aggravation clearly shown on her face.

"Neji would you tell me what in the world has given you the urge to pull and tug at my hair?" She asked through clenched teeth. I just shrugged and pulled her hair again. Her face contorted in annoyance. "Neji" she said dangerously. I smirked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Will you please let me go" She asked her eyes pleading. I smirk again. I loved having her under my power. Now if only I could have her under me, than I would be truly happy. I rolled my eyes and look at Tenten. She was my best friend, my companion; she was there whenever I needed her. I couldn't ask her to be my lover to. It would be too much. I sighed and let go of her hair. She looked at me and it was her turn to sigh. Getting up from her desk and taking her chair with her, she sat down in front of me. Her lips looked so pink. She put her hand on my thigh. "Neji what's wrong?" she asked. Her voice was sincere and her hand was warm. "Tell me Neji." She pleaded as she put her head to mine, unintentionally moving her hand up my thigh. My mind reeled at how close so was to my penis. I sighed; I had to get control before she found out what she was doing to me, before she found that I wanted her. "Neji-Kun you can tell me I'll listen, you know I will" she said into my ear. She had moved her hand to stroke my face. Her hands were so warm. I tilted my head as to give her hand more access to my face. Then I saw her lips pink and wet, she must have just licked them or something it didn't matter.

"Tenten" I moaned. I grasped her hand in mine and ran it up my thigh higher and higher till they were at my crotch. Her eyes widen and I felt her hand try to escape my grasp so I tighten it.

"Neji what are yo……?" She didn't have time to finish for my lips capture her in a kiss. It to a moment or two but finally she started kissing me back. _Maybe she could be my lover as well._

**TENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTEN**

As soon as I felt Neji tongue slither out to my lips I knew I wanted him. I made to move my hand from his crotch to his face but, he must have sensed this.

"Keep it right there" he said in between our kisses "Use the other hand". I nodded and set my hand back in his crotch and move the other hand to his hand and ran it through his long brown locks. I move down to his neck and sucked slightly. And trail kisses back to his lips which he toke eagerly. I didn't know what was coming over me, but I like it and so did he. I lightly grab his crotch, oh I thought lightly. He let a yelp.

"I'm so sorry" I said getting and backing up. "I didn't mean to hurt you I oh Neji you…." I didn't get to finish my sentence before he tripped me and I feel into his lap.

"Don't do that again" He said before catching my lips in his once more. I smile in ours and ran my fingers through his hair again. We like this for about a minute till he got up suddenly and I fell flat on my butt. He didn't seem to care for his attention was turn to Kiba Inuzuka who currently had Hinata cornered in her desk. His lips were on her neck and you could tell by their lips that they had been kissing, for her lips were slightly swollen and pinker than usual. I saw Kiba come up from Hinata's neck and smile at her so tenderly and whisper _You're Beautiful_ and move to kiss her lips again. I looked away I couldn't take the sight of the two and worst I couldn't stop the wave of jealously that came over me. Suddenly question begins to arise in my mind. Why hadn't Neji looked at me like that when we kissed, Why had he just left me go like that, Why didn't he stop to see if I was okay, and the question that bugged me the most why did I kissed him back. Neji was my best friend, my companion; he was there whenever I needed him. He couldn't be my lover too, could he?

**KIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBA**

I heeded Asuma-Sensei's advice. I quickly headed to history with Kunerai-Sensei; maybe I was going to fast because I plowed right into Hinata and landed atop her. I sighed and looked around in the halls there were clear. I looked back down at her she was breathing hard. "Gomen Kiba-Kun" she said shifting underneath me. I was memorized by this feeling, the feeling if so to speak of dominating her. I sighed I sounded like a big pervert. I sighed once more and rolled off of her. I expected her to get up and ran into class, but no she smiled and rolled over on her side and looked at me. So what else was I suppose to do, I rolled over on my side to look at her. We stared at each other for moment, each very serious faces on. Then I couldn't help myself I left my smile creep unto my lips and before I knew it we we're both laughing a smiling like manic. I stare into her face for a moment.

_Beautiful _

"What's Beautiful" _Oh crap did I say that aloud_. "Well" she pressed on.

"You really want to know" I said pushing a lock of dark blue hark out of her eyes. She nodded. "I'll tell you in class" I said getting up. I looked behind me and help her up. We walk into class together and just to our luck Kunerai-Sensei had not arrived yet. We walk to the back of the class and sat down.

"Well" her features were so beautiful. Her voice was so soft.

"What" I murmured

"What's beautiful?" clearly getting a little tired of me playing around with her.

"You are" I said pulling my chair in front of her.

"What………what I….I'm n…..n...not beautiful!" she strutted out. "I'm not even pretty" She said like it was an after, all quiet like. Suddenly I got angry.

"How can you say that Hinata, you are pretty" she just shook her head. Fine _I'll just have to prove it to you_ I thought to myself. Scooting in closer to her I stare deep into her eyes and began. "Your legs are long and silky smooth" I said running my hand back and forth on her thigh. She gasps but did not do anything else. I push my hands to her skirt and move my hand under it. I heard her suck in her breath. I keep proceeding forward till I got to her panties. It was my turn to suck in a breath before I said. "Your butt is amazing" I it began it rub the sensually. I move my hands along the side of her body. I move back to her front and slowly began to unbutton her shirt. Then when I had gone three buttons up I slid my bare hand under her shirt and continue to run my hands along the side of her shirt and stopped at her hips. "Your Hips are majestic" I said my eyes still locked with hers. I slowly made my way back up her body. "Your breast" I moaned. "Are prefect" I said grabbing them though her bra.

"Kiba-Kun" Was all she said. When she didn't continue, I did. I toke my hands out from her shirt and buttoned the buttons back up and move my hand to her face, more precisely her cheeks and began to stroke them. "Your cheeks are so smooth" I said stroking them lovingly. I move my hands yo her hair "You hair is like the ocean cascading around your perfect face. Falling into your pearls for eyes" I move my hand back to her face so that my thumbs would touch either side of her lips. "Your lips" my voice cracked out "are sinfully soft and full. And they are so very pink." I said kissing her lightly at first, then harder. I pull her close to me. _I needed her, I needed her so much_. I trail kisses down her neck and say "Your neck is so small and delicate Hinata, it's so cute" I said sucking on it slightly leaving another love bite on her neck. I pull her closer to me. "But most of all you have a beautiful soul"

"You think so" she asked her voice.

"I know so" I whisper huskily into her neck. I moved back to her face. "You're beautiful". I smiled at her and she blush. "Can I kiss you again" she nodded and I moved to kiss her again when something caught my collar and though me on the ground. I heard a voice say.

"_No you may not!_" I looked up into the face of Neji Hyuuga. Oh crap. I move to get up but he put his foot on my chest.

"Keep your filth redden claws to yourself and off my little cousin" He said putting more pressure on my chest with every word. I finally gather enough strength to push his foot off me causing him to fall. I got up and dusted myself. He got up and before I knew it he punch me right in my face. I went flying and I sat on the floor in shock for a moment. The little tiny droplet of red woke me from my stupor. My claws sharpen. Neji didn't know what hit him. I toke my hand and slash his face the blow sent him flying into a nearby desk. I was breathing hard and so was he I could see him getting up and I began thinking about my next move. He came charging I was all ready to dodge till Neji was block. I looked down at my dark hair angel.

"Neji………. Please" she said. He looked at me and glared. He looked at Hinata and sighed. Relief sank in this was Neji Hyuuga, Top Dog senior what was I thinking I could have gotten seriously hurt. I suddenly felt very safe behind Hinata. He must have sense this because he smirk. I wanted to do nothing more than to wipe that smirk by wrapping my arm around Hinata waist and kissing her neck. I could already imagine him enraged. But since that wasn't and option I slightly nudge at Hinata collar to reveal the love bite. His eyes widen then narrowed. I smile a big smile.

"I'll kill you, Inuzuka-Teme" he growled out. I raise an eyebrow as if to say _'bring it'_.

"Don't provoke him Kiba-Kun" Hinata said. I smile despite the situation, without stuttering, _she never ceases to amaze me, never_.

**HINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINA**

I don't know how I got myself into this situation. But here I was in between Kiba and Neji. Kiba was standing there with this goofy grin on his face. I sighed how he could be grinning at a time like this. I looked at Neji.

"Gomen Neji-Niisan" But was I sorry really I was about to let Kiba kiss me. Well he had down a lot more than just kiss me. I felt a blush rise to my cheek.

"Tell me Neji why you stopped us when you and Tenten when doing the same exact thing" Kiba said.

"That's different Tenten and I are older and besides Tenten knows that she is my friend nothing more, nothing less" I looked over at Tenten she looked like she had been shoot in her chest she got and left the classroom. _Boys are such idiots some times. _

"Friends don't kiss, at least not like that, she was in your lap" Kiba yelled. _Wait what when was this_ I thought to myself. _Probably when Kiba had his hands up your shirt_ her mind suggested. I blushed even more.

"That's my point friends don't kiss like that. You and my cousin are friends, so what was the point in kissing her." I look at Kiba. He kissed me to prove I was beautiful. I sighed and looked into his eyes, his dark handsome eyes. _He made me believe it. _ Neji must have seen the way I looked at him because he cleared his throat a lot louder than necessary. I looked back at him he was glaring at me now. I felt as if I was shrinking under his intense gaze. I stepped forward. I had to find away to fix this.

"We got caught up in the moment" I said finally. I could have sworn I heard Kiba gasp. I myself was surprise at this. Here I was lying to Neji. I never lie to Neji. He's like my brother.

"Better had be" I said "Watch your back Inuzuka" he said walking back to his seat.

"Pfft whatever" Kiba said. _Darn it Kiba why can't you just let me help you_ I thought

"What was that Inuzuka" Neji said

"DETENTION" a voice boomed.

"What" we all called. There was Kunerai-Sensei with Tenten in her grasp standing at the door. _How long had she been standing there_?

"Detention Inuzuka, Both Hyuuga's and Tenten she said flinging her into the classroom. I think I was the only one that saw but there were tears in her eyes. "Now take your seats"

Class passes on without incident. But I could feel something coming from Kiba I didn't what it was but I knew it wasn't good.

**TOHRUTOHRUTOHRUTOHRUTOHRUTOHRUTOHRUTOHRUTOHRU**

It was a bad thing a very thing how could I let him get to me like this I thought. I sat in the back of English with Iruka-Sensei the one class I didn't have with him and sighed. That what his touch did to me. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Konohamoru come in and sit behind me. I didn't notice till he was right in my ear.

"Hello Tohru-Chan" He whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes. I didn't need this right now. I tried to ignore him but he was a persistent bastard. "Aw don't be like that after all you did break my wrist I deserve at least at something for my troubles he said he said and huskily into my ear.

"Get off" I said as I shrugged he away. He chuckled and put his mouth to my neck. I felt him smirk against it. I was disgusted. "Get off me" He just shook is head no and proceed to lick and suck on my neck.

"MMMmmmm Tohru-Chan you taste sweet" he moaned out "like cinnamon spice" I felt him snaked his around my waist and then down my legs. I was about to move to punch him when I found I could not move. "Paralyzing Jutsus It allows me to paralyze you but allows you to still fell everything that means my smell, my kiss." He said kissing my neck "My touch" he said finally reaching he's destination. My panties he move them aside to expose my vagina. The cool air meets it and I shivered. He smiles like he had won. _Three two one_ RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGG the bell sounded. "Damn it" said release me from the Jutsus. "This isn't over Risa-San oh no it's just begun." He said storming out of the class, before Iruka-Sensei could stop him.

"Class work" was all Iruka said to me. I gave this _what the heck _look and shook my head he sighed "Detention Risa 5:00 understand in the basement." I nodded.

"Iruka-Sensei who else has detention"

"Not that's it's any of your business but Gaara does" I sighed. It was good that Konohamoru didn't have it, but was Gaara much better. I sighed and trudged tiredly to my room for a short break. It was only second period and all ready it was a long day.

**SKITTLESSKITTLESSKITTLESSKITTLESSKITTLESSKITTLESSKITTLES**

Wow another chapter up huzzah, anyway I know I said I was going to introduce another oc next chapter but I don't think I'm up to it. Anyway Read and review I'll appreciate it please and thank you


	8. Just their luck

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

Just their luck

**TENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTENTEN**

I sat on the floor and listened to Neji try and rationalize our kiss. "_Tenten knows that she is my friend nothing more, nothing less"_ I felt dirty, like a whore and a slut. I felt used and betrayed. I could feel my eyes glass over. And a silent tear fell down my cheek. I could feel the rest of my tears trying to break free. I got up from the floor and trudged to the door. I could still hear Neji's voice calm yet angry. I looked at him scolding Hinata and Kiba like a bunch of kind of it would have been funny in any other moment. I opened up the door and proceed to go to the bathroom. I looked back once and found myself staring at Kiba. He was looking at Hinata, longing for her. _I wish Neji would look at me like that_ was the last thought on my mind as I walked out the classroom. Unfortunately I didn't get very far because before I knew what was happening Kurenai-Sensei had grabbed me and pulled me back in class and gave me a detention. _Just my Luck _I thought to myself.

"Can you believe this" Neji started in on me. "The nerve of that sophomore, putting his filthy claws on Hinata, Hinata sweet, sweet Hinata what was she thinking letting him touch her, letting him kiss her." Neji visibly shuttered. "And how could he bring us into it like I said to him were older and know how to not let our emotions get in the way." I was trying so hard not to cry, but as tear slowly twinkled down my face I knew I was fighting a losing battle. Suddenly a note found itself on myself, it read:

_Neji's an idiot, he really does mean well but sometimes he doesn't think before he speaks so since your not gonna get an apology from him I'll do it. Sorry, so are you okay_

_Your friend Hinata_

No, I wasn't okay I felt like my heart had been ripped out and that it had been stab then place back in my body but, not wanting to load my problems on Hinata my reply to her note was:

_What are you talking about I'm fine._

To which she replied:

_Your lying I can tell by the tear marks on the paper, its ok Tenten you can tell me I'll listen I know Neji better than anyone beside you of course he'll eventually get it right._

I smiled as I read her words Hinata was sweet and she knew just what to say to calm you down or cheer you up but, most of all she knew how to comfort you. She would make a great mother someday. I looked at her gave her a smile and mouthed a thank you. Then I looked at Kiba and sighed. Yes Hinata was innocence, too innocence in trying to protect Kiba she had hurt him in the same way Neji had hurt me. I looked at Kiba he had a scowl on his face but he couldn't hide the hurt in his eyes.

"Plus Hinata is so innocence but as a teenager is curios, Inuzuka must have known this and taken advantage of it, and now I have to protect her from his lustful advances. Plus now you and I have detention." Neji continued then he paused. "Wait a minute Tenten, what where you doing out of class." It was the first time I had looked at him since our kiss. I'm sure my face was puffy and my eyes where red. His eyes went wide and he began "Tenten are you crying". I couldn't believe it, he was clueless. "Tenten are you okay". Suddenly I felt anger well up inside me was I okay, was I okay? What the hell was he thinking asking me if I was okay? Hell no I wasn't okay. He kissed me groped me in the middle of a classroom. Dropped me on the floor interrupted a beautiful romantic moment between Hinata and Kiba. Basically told them and the whole class I was just his make out buddy, and then had the nerve to tell me to my face that we were mature and old enough not to be confusion my our emotions. I was confusion from the moment I looked in his eyes all those years ago.

I wanted to scream all this into his face but all I could do was sit there with this look of disbelief on my face.

**KIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBA**

I couldn't believe I had heard her say that. _"Gomen Neji-Niisan". _Why was she sorry? She didn't looked sorry, she didn't sound sorry, she didn't smell sorry, I'm have animal instincts I know when someone is horny but what is most important she didn't taste sorry. I shiver and had to calm myself down. No she didn't taste sorry at all. She tasted like vanilla and lilacs. I sighed at I remembered here words one more time. "_We got caught up in the moment". _Maybe we did get caught up in the moment. My mind flashed back to the first day of school when she had found her way into my room and into my bed. The feel of her wanting to kiss me wanting to touch me, sent me wild. I knew she wanted me. She knew I wanted her. Then why, why did she say that. I looked at her as the bell sounded off. She was getting her stuff together and looking so innocence. I got up and walk right past her. I felt my heart break with every step but it had to be done. I looked back when I got to the door. Hinata looked liked she was on the verge on tears. I sighed and walk out. She probably didn't even know why I left the way I did and that hurt more than anything.

**SHIKASHIKASHIKASHIKASHIKASHIKASHIKASHIKASHIKASHIKASHIKA**

I tense as I watched had just transpired. Kiba looked sad, Neji looked pissed, Hinata had her usual innocence face on, and Tenten looked like she could kill, but at the same time was crying. How troublesome. This is why I steer clear of girls, they bring nothing but trouble. I got my stuff and slowly walk out of the classroom and in about five minutes sometime after the next period began I found myself in my bed slowly drifting to sleep.

One hour later:

I woke up to Chouji's rumbling through his trunk looking for his chips. I sighed, climbed out the bed and walked out. Man this today was a drag.

**NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO**

I sat in the back of English bored out of my skull. I had already apologized to Sasuke and he had forgiven me once again. I think that's all our friendship is. Us getting angry with each other and then apologizing to each other then repeating it, that was our friendship and I wouldn't want it any other way. I sat back there in class. Man this is boring I though to myself. I know I'll do something to spice class up. I pulled out a sheet of paper and through it at Hinata. It bounced off and fell on the floor. She looked back at Kiba. He just shrugged his shoulders. Funny Kiba had been a big jerk lately, so to punish him I throw something at him. It hit his head and he seemed to know exactly who throw and in a matter of seconds Kiba and I were locked in an intense paper fight. I throw another paper but it missed and hit Ino's head. She whipped around and sent death glares in my direction. Kiba, Hinata who had been watching the whole time, and I began giggling. She raised her arm to throw one at me but it was caught by Iruka-Sensei.

"Detention to Yamanaka and Uzumaki" Iruka-Sensei said. I sighed two weeks into school and that's the seventh detention. Ino looked so pissed. Kiba began snickering. Sasuke had that Naruto-your-such-an-idiot smirk on his face; in fact Hinata was the only one that looked the least bit sympathetic. After Iruka-Sensei had turned around I through a spit wad at Sasuke. Let's just say He has detention and I walk with a limp.

**SKITTLESAUDIESKITTLESAUDIESKITTLESAUDIESKITTLESAUDIE**

Sorry for taking so long to update. Tell me what you think bye read and review.


	9. Interesting day

I'm so sorry for taking so long to update I go to a college prep school and I'm I five clubs at school and I'm about to start taking college courses so I'm swamped anyway enough of my excuses on to the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer**: I don't have anything catchy or witty to say about how I don't own Naruto.

_**Interesting Day**_

**HANAHANAHANAHANAHANAHANAHANAHANAHANAHANAHANAHANA**

I couldn't believe I had detention on my first day. This was bull shit to put a kid in detention on her first. Well I have one thing to say to Iruka-Sensei he's a horrible teacher. I thought as trudged to my room. I so pissed off that I plowed right into my roommate. Her books scatter all over the room. I sighed and picked up her books.

"Gomen" I said.

"Oh its fine she said cheerily her golden eyes shining. She was nice maybe this day would get better.

"You should watch out" and voice said. Then a hand shot out and grasps her hand.

"Shino-Kun" the girl said.

"Hello Chirijo" the boy said. "And who is your friend. Her mouth went agape. I rolled my eyes.

"Hana" He nodded.

"Shino" He said

"Um Hana would you like me to walk you to your next class" the girl asked. Wow nobody has ever been this nice to me. What are they playing at? I had to find out. Hmmm this day just got interesting.

"Yeah I would love to"

**SHINOSHINOSHINOSHINOSHINOSHINOSHINOSHINOSHINOSHINOSHINO**

I walk down the hall, prepared to go to my next class. When I passed Chirijo, and now I find myself walking a new girl to her class. After we had done that, I asked Chirijo if she wanted me to walk her to class. She nodded. I hadn't been 30 second when we had already made it to her class. So this was it I was about to walk to my class we she called my name.

"Would you like to help me after school" she asked. "I mean it's Friday so I could understand if you didn't but…………….."

"Yes Chirijo I would" I said trying to sound cool. She beamed at me.

"Great meet me in the library at 5:00 o'clock okay" and with that she walked into class. Well, well, well this day was interesting.

**HINATAHINATAHINATAHINATAHINATAHINATAHINATAHINATA**

I didn't know what was wrong with Kiba or why he just walk off like that but I didn't have time to find out cause when I got back to the room to get lunch money Tohru-Chan was sitting on the bed near tears. I quickly rushed to her.

"What's wrong" I asked her.

"Nothing Hina-Chan" she said shaking her head furiously. She was lying I knew it I saw it in her face. So I just shook my head.

"Please Tohru-Chan, Please" I said and brought her close to me. "Please" I whispered. Then she told me. She told me everything. Told me how Gaara had stroke her cheek and made her feel vulnerable and how Konohamoru had basically just tried to rape her in the middle class. Suddenly I felt anger well up in me. _Why did bad thing happen to good people? Why did Gaara Have such a horrible past? Why did people like Konohamoru get away with dirty tricks like this? And why did Neji have to interrupt Kiba and me? Huh No, No, No Bad, Bad I shouldn't think like that it was good Neji interrupted Kiba and I. Plus I only have eyes for Naruto right, of course right, But Kiba's lips are so soft and I love the feeling of his rough coarse hands on my body. The way he moans my name_, I physically shudder at the thought. _I shouldn't be thinking like this not right now. Now I needed to help Tohru_. But as I comforted her and certain fanged boy faced teen kept popping into my head. This day was turning out to be very interesting.

**SKITTLESSKITTLESSKITTLESSKITTLESSKITTLESSKITTLESSKITTLES**

Huzzah now comes the fun next two or three chapters will be **"THE DETENION CHRONICLES" **yea after I finish those I will do a major time skip to Tohru's B-day and then to Christmas it's time to get moving.


	10. Detention part 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. How many times do I have to type this? Anyway nor do I own the lyrics use in this story as dialogue.

What you've all been waiting for

"**_The Detention Chronicles Part 1_**"

_**Prologue **_

"Attention juvenile delinquents of Konoha Academy" Tsunde sounded off in the oversized basement of Konoha Academy. "You all have been called here to fulfill a sacred duty to the community of Konoha Academy. You eleven have been call here to clean the basement."

"Umm T…Tsunde-Sa….Sama there a……….are only e…………eight of us h……here"

Hinata stuttered out.

"What?" Tsunde boomed? "Where are Hana, Inuzuka, and Gaara?"

"Right here" a voice said. There at the top of the stairs was Asuma-Sensei and in his hands were Gaara, a girl with Black hair and green eyes, and Kiba.

"Right now that we're all here" Tsunde continued glaring at the late young charges. "You eleven are going to clean five rooms tonight you can leave when you finish cleaning your room. You will be split up into groups of two and there will be one group of three. Are you ready?" Tsunde said. "Hmm let me think"

"Hyuuga and Inuzuka" She said. Neji smirked. _Yes I will finally get to kick his butt for trying to take advantage of Hinata._ Neji thought to himself. _Oh no! He's gonna beat my ass._ Kiba thought with head hung low.

"Wait, no that wouldn't work you two would probably start killing each other" Tsunde said thinking it over. "Make that Inuzuka and Miss Hyuuga" Kiba sighed at least now I work get my butt kicked. "Moving on" Tsunde said. "Hyuuga and Tenten" Tsunde said _Great now I have to deal with his ranting_ Tenten thought. Well at least Tenten will listen to my problems. "Yamanaka and…………." She scanned the crowd looking for someone suitable "Uzumaki" she said.

"What" Ino yelled "I refuse to work with that idiot come on" she said. "I should work with Sasuke we would get the work done twice as fast." She reasoned_. Just great_ Naruto thought _another Sasuke fan girl_. Tsunde completely ignored Ino comment and moved on.

"Hana, Haruno, and Uchiha" she went on. _Sakura beamed at this finally a chance to be alone with Sasuke; well almost alone_ she spied the ebony hair girl. "And finally Gaara and Risa" Tsunde finished off. She sent them on their way into separate rooms. Started which would have to be the worst and best detention in the history of Konoha Academy.

_**End of Prologue**_

**KIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBA**

"**Make that Inuzuka and Miss Hyuuga" **When I heard that relax a confused Hinata I could deal with but an enraged Neji ehhh not so much. Tsunde motion to where the room we would be cleaning was at and we were off. I could feel Neji's eyes bore into the back of my skull. I turned around and sure enough he was. I looked at Hinata enough I was mad at her, and even though this was technically using her I had to get back at Neji. So I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I looked back at him and he was enraged. I walk like that till we got to the room then let her go and without a word got to work. She was confused and sad but right now it didn't matter. I knew I was being selfish and a butthead considering she probably didn't even know why I upset with her, which if any made me more angry with her. Hinata was naïve, to naïve she, didn't know when she was hurting people. So yes I was being selfish and an asshole but it couldn't be helped.

Two Hours Later:

We we're probably one third of they way done and it was as hot as heck down here. I had already taken off my jacket leaving me don in a gray t-shirt and blue jeans. That's when I looked Hinata struggling to put a book on the top shelf. She looked cute in her jean overalls and long sleeved stripe t-shirt but I knew she was hot. She had already taken her jacket off. I wanted to help her put the box on the shelf_. I was mad at her_ I tried to reason with myself but that thought didn't stop by legs from moving. I was right behind her now; I thought my hands and put them over her slowly lifting the box out of them slowly. Then I placed the box on the shelf. She back up into me probably not noticing how close we were in the first place. I groaned out loud. The feeling of her so close to me; I was fighting so hard not to wrap my arms around her. Um think of something gross I thought frantically, oh I know Shino in a thong. My eyes went wide and I visibility shudder. I looked down at her face. Big mistake, she looked beautiful.

**HINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINA**

I didn't know what I had down but I know I needed to correct it now I thought as I reached down to pick up a box. Tsunde had assigned us to sort through all the boxes in the basement lucky for us she had put them all in one room. I was trying really hard to put the box on its respective shelf but couldn't reach that's we I felt warm hands cover mine I looked up. _Kiba, _He was standing over me. I then dumbly trip over air and backed in to him.He then looked down at me, I grasp his eyes were so beautiful like falling into an onyx night sky.

"Kiba-Kun" I asked. He nodded to tell me to go on. I sighed it shouldn't be this hard to talk to my best friend. "Do you really think I'm Beautiful" he sighed a long a hard sighed.

"Yes" he said finally and in take moment I knew everything had changed. I closed my eyes trying to hold to the very last moments of our friendship, with sigh I reopened them slowly. Yes we were still friends but it was different now. I do not know how, but it was different. And I, now in this very moment, I didn't care. Right now I was allowing myself to act on impulse and right now more than anything I wanted to kiss Kiba. I didn't even bother to turn my body around I just brought my hands to his face and then brought his lips to mine. It toke him a good threes seconds to respond but he did, my wrapping his arms around my waist. I had intended for it to be just a peck, but when I felt his tongue run against my lips begging for entry I gladly obliged. He flipped me over in his grasp so that my chest was being pressed up against his. He pulled back a ways and looked at me as I looked at him. His lips were a swollen and his hair was a bit disheveled, he looked so handsome.

"K….Kiba-K…K…Kun." I stuttered out. He looked at me and smiled. Then he shocked in a fast motion he had picked me up.

"Wrap you legs around me." He ordered. I did what I was told. Then I push me against the wall.

"Kiba" I said "Kiss me" He smiled one more time and brought his lips to mine. I didn't know what to do with my hands so I just rubbed them up and down his back.

"That feels nice Hinata" He moaned out. I blushed and looked away but didn't stop the motion. He growled and attacked my neck which I had just given him access to. I moaned as he sucked. "Oh Hinata" he said "You taste so sweet." I smiled at this. Then with out any hesitation He undid the straps to my overalls letting them fall and bunch up around my waist then ever so calmly he lifted my shirt up and through it behind us. His eyes went wide. It was like a kid on Christmas. I pulled back a little and close my eyes. "Hinata" he squeaked out "Can I see them" he blushed out. If I said yes I couldn't go back. He would be the first boy to see them. I always thought it would be Naruto. I sighed I needed to put him from my mind for right now. If I said no I'd hurt Kiba and for some reason I really wanted to see what he was gonna do to them. So I just nodded. "Really" he said. I nodded again. He put his hands on my shoulder and pulled down the straps slowly sending tingle down my spine. Then they were from their cage. His went wide once more and he licked his lips. He then bent down and left a little love bite on each of them. Then He did the unthinkable he toke my breast into his mouth and began to suck on them. I was into shocked was this even legal? Oh but it felt so good.

"Kiba" I moaned out. He then went lower kissing me on my torso. Then he brought his hand back up. "

"Don't let any other man or boy or person touch you like this understand" he said so serious I nodded. "No Hinata I need to hear you say it" I gulped.

"Nobody can touch me like this" I said.

"Except" he said, urging me to go on.

"Except you" I said and a part of me deep down knew that I really didn't want other person touching me like this.

"Good girl, time for your reward" he said and then you wouldn't believe what happened next.

**NEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJI**

I was so pissed off right now. Tsunde had us sweeping out the biggest room in the basement she said she wanted it to shine. She had put that molester in the same room with Hinata. Tenten was mad at me when had been in here for an hour and she hadn't said two words to me, but that might had something to with my ranting I had go on about 30min about how my life sucked. And last but not least it was smoldering in here. I wiped sweat off my brow and sighed. I looked behind me Tenten was on the ground lying down. I growled. I don't care if she was mad at me No was there was no way that I was going just let her lay there while I cleaned.

"Tenten get up" was all I said. She didn't even stir she just laid there with her eyes open staring at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I sighed and walked up to her. "Get up" She turn her head to look at me for a moment then turn I back to the ceiling. She was pissing me off. "Up" was all I said. She blinked. I growled. "This is just great my little cousin is probably getting raped and my best friend is being a bitch" that got her up.

"What did you say?"

"That Hinata is probably getting raped" I paused for a moment "oh and that you were a bitch, or at least you're acting like one." I sighed and turned my back to her "Why me can't believe this" I started in on her. "First Hinata got molested by that sophomore, putting his filthy claws on Hinata, and then he brought us into it like, I said to him were older and know how to not let our emotions get in the way." I said "and now he is probably taken her innocence away and we have detention………… Tenten why did you have detention" I asked finally turning around. Bad idea she was livid. "Tenten are you okay"

"Am I okay, Am I okay? What the hell are thinking asking me if am okay? Hell no I'm not okay. You kissed me, groped me in the middle of a classroom. You dropped me on the floor. Interrupted a beautiful romantic moment between Hinata and Kiba, Oh and you should know Kiba-Kun a junior not a sophomore. Basically told them and the whole class, I was just his make out buddy, and told tell me to my face that we were mature and old enough not to be confusion by our emotions. I was confusion from the moment you kissed me. And now you stand there and call me a bitch, and asked me if am okay. Oh I'm okay Neji but you won't be in an about five seconds" she rushed out. My mouth was agape of all things that should have been going through my mind the one that stood out the most was. She looked so hot when she was angry. I was so memorized by her I barely had time to duck the blow she sent heading my way. So I caught it instead unfortunately I lost my balance and we went tumbling to the ground. When I opened up my eyes she was on top of me. I know what I was about to say what gonna me pushing my luck.

"Can't get enough can you" I saw her eyes heat up, as she tried to punch me with her other hand but I caught that one to. "Tsk, tsk, tsk Tenten you should really watch your temper." Her nostrils flared and she moved to knee me in my balls. In a quick motion I flipped us so that I was on top and my legs where in between hers. I then pinned her hands to the ground. "I win" I said smugly. She began to wiggling her hips under me to break free. I was trying so hard not to moan. "Tenten stop moving." I didn't want her to feel my aroused. If she did she'd know she had some type of power over me. I didn't mean but it escaped anyway. I moaned. She froze. "Tenten stop moving" I said She smirked.

"Why Neji-Kun" she said into my ear. Then slowly she started wiggling her hips again. I moaned. I looked up and glared. She just smirked again then she started moving again but this time she press her pelvis into mine.

"Oh Tenten" I grasped out I looked at her face the slowly her lips darted out to moisten her lips. I growled and looked down. _I won't let her win. _But I knew it was to late when her eyes went wide. She had felt my aroused.

"Neji-Kun Oh my" I looked back up at her. She was smirking. So I decided to wipe it off her face I kissed her. I kissed her hard. "Neji" she moaned about as I went to her neck and suck hard. I let go of her hands and moved them under her body to grab her firm butt. It was nice, very nice, at least to me. Her, not so much, she brought her hand up to slap me a good one. "Get off" was all she said. Not ever had a Hyuuga backed down and I wasn't about to start.

"No"

"Neji get off me or so help me God I'll…….."

"You'll what Tenten you want this as much as I do" I said then bent my head down to whisper in her ear. "And I know you know, I know you feel I want it." I said pressing my aroused against her. She closed her eyes. "That's what I thought" I said going to unbutton my pants. I didn't expect her to push me off so I hit the floor hard. "Oww what the hell"

"Yes Neji I want it and I want you but, not now, not here, not while I'm confused." She said picking up the broom and beginning to sweep. I can't believe this I got and headed for the door. I needed to talk to Hinata she would always listen to my problems. She'd comfort me. But the sight I saw when I turn the corner well lets it wasn't very comforting.

**NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO**

I sighed it was as hot as hell in here. The good news was that I had water, the bad news was that the water was murky and gross by even my standards. Hmmm why did Bad things always happen to me? I was a good person wasn't I? I turned around to look at my partner. She was sitting there with a frown on her face. She had her blonde backed up into a ponytail without the little strand in her face. In fact not one strand was out of place. She was sitting on the floor against a wall she had a jean short on and a white t-shirt that showed her tone tummy. She hadn't helped since when got here which was like 30 minutes ago. In fact all she had done since she had been here was complain about how she should have been in the room with Sasuke. To be honest I had felt the same way about Sakura but I also had a feeling I would have felt better in a room with anyone but Ino. I sighed and continued to wash off the graffiti when Ino started again.

"And even if Tsunde found in impossible to put me on a room with Sasuke, Why did she have to put Sakura in a room with him. But what pisses me off the most is that she put me in a room with you. Why you, you're annoying, you're loud, and you have the worst tastes in clothes. And in gir………." She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence cause I decided it was time for her to shut her trap and dump all the water on her head. "Why you little…" she started.

"Insult me all you want but leave Sakura out of it" I stated firmly. Then a grim look over came her face. She picked up and towel and swung it around.

"You gonna regret that midget, boy"

**GDFGHHGFJDGHJDGHJDFGDFG:DFH FH:KFHGFH:KF**

Sorry I haven't update things have come up anyway check out my other story thanks I'll update ASAP


	11. Detention Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own, don't care 

So sorry so freaking sorry, but so I won't get mob I'm just gonna start the story.

Detention part 2

* * *

**NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTINARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARURONARUTONARUTO**

"Oh shit" I said as Ino attacked me, she was like mad women. I dodge the broom, but I couldn't dodge her fist and it came it contact with my face.

"Ooooo that's gotta hurt huh, Naruto-Kun" she asked smirking. I'd wiped that smirk right of her face.

"C'mon Ino, is that the best you got" I said standing up.

"Not even close, midget-boy" I tensed as she said this.

"Ino that was last year, it's over" I said trying to be cool. Could I help it that I was short last year? I thought it didn't matter, I was just as tall as Sasuke now, but apparently it did.

"Awe what's the matter Naru-Kun, I hit a soft spot" I growled at and lounged at her throat. She dodged me and bunked me on the head.

"Tsk tsk, tsk, if you can't catch my how will you ever catch Sakura, hmm Naruto-Kun" I didn't know what had come over me but tin that moment I was acting on impulse I raise my hand and slapped her it wasn't really hard, but it wasn't soft either. My eyes went wide and I drew my hand back. "Why you little...", she stopped and laughed. "You're pathetic."

"Shut up" I said.

"Why can't take the truth"

"Shut up"

"You're so sad, and pathetic like a homeless dog, in rain."

"SHUT UP" I said backing her up against the wall and raising my hand, she didn't even flinch, all she did was laugh bitterly.

"Poor Naruto, all alone, and sad, no wonder she doesn't want you , you ugly, loud, overbearing..."

"Shut up you have no right" I screamed at her.

"No right, NO RIGHT, HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT, I HAVE EVERY RIGHT BECAUSE, because..."

"Because what"

"Because I...I...I'm just like you,"

"What?"

"I want someone who doesn't want me, I'm sad and pathetic" she begans, tears coming to her eyes, she smiled a grim smile. "I'm ugly and loud, and over bearing." she dropped the broom and fell down to her knees, or would have had I not caught her. I pulled her close. "She's a bitch, I hate her, why does he want her"

"He doesn't" said to her. I wasn't sure if I said it for her or for me. She just shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, he's closer to her, maybe I should just give up"

"No never give we must never give up on dreams" SLAP, it ran through the room, and my cheek burn red.

"What dreams have I Naruto, I have nothing, dreams don't come true for everybody, If she gets him, I lose my dream, and If I get him , she loses her dream. What are dreams but stupid childish games." she said yelling. I grabbed her and shook her. Her eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry Naruto I... I... I just don't know" she sobbed.

"It's okay, I understand" He had held her and whispered that into her ear for about 30 minutes before she pulled away and looked in his eyes.

"Thank you" He shook his head as if to say no problem, and to Naruto it really wasn't.

**SAKURASAKURASAKURASAKURASAKURASAKURASAKURASAKURASAKURASAKURASAKURASAKURSAKURA**

I looked over at Sasuke, he was painting, his strokes were so perfect, I sighed. He was manly beautiful.

"Um Sasuke lets paint together"

"Let's not and say we did"

"HaHa Sasuke you are so funny" I heard the girl scoffed but I ignored her. "C'mon Sasuke-Kun let's paint" I said licking my lips. Then I heard the girl laugh. I sighed in annoyance, "What's so funny" I asked.

"You, you're trying way to hard" she said, Her voice was scratchy and deep, it was a lot lit the voice you had right when you woke up. I laughed

"Like you know anything about seduce a guy" She got a distant look in her eyes.

"I know a lot more than you could ever know" she said going back to painting her wall.

"All talk and no play" I rolled my eyes. She looked at me and shook her head.

"You're an idiot" she said.

"And you're a prude" She blew out a huffed of breath and began painting her wall and counting. Strange girl

**HANAHANAHANAHANAHANAHANAHANAHANAHANAHANAHANAHANAHANAHANAHANAHANAHANAHANA**

This chick did not know who she was talking to. I was a very unstable person, and what the hell did she think she was doing that was the worse attempt of seduction.

"So you like my new bracelet Sasuke-Kun, it's green like my eyes...see" she said holding it up to her face.

"No it matches Hers" he said, I looked up and him as he said that. Wow, he had beautiful eyes black and black hair. Tall broad shoulders, he was sexy, but also arrogant, it was written all over his face. I couldn't stand arrogant guys.

"No not really" He looked taken back. I shook my head I hated people who got everything they wanted, sometimes, people had to fight for something it teaches you work ethic

"How dare you, just take the compliment, not that you deserve it anyway." I tried to ignore her obvious giggles, and her loud snide remarks. But every person has their limits. I picked up the pale of green paint, and turned around walk right up to her and said.

"No that bracelet doesn't go with your eyes but this does", and poured it on her head.

"Ahh"she screamed, I couldn't hide my smile.

"WHY YOU LITTLE" she yelled. I just couldn't stop laughing. I was so busy laughing I didn't notice she had picked up a pale of paint also, I ducked just in time. Unfortunately it hit Sasuke in the face. "Oh, I'm so sorry Sasuke I didn't mean to she made me. The girl whined. He looked at her for a second than looked a me, a looked of awe in his eyes, and with that looked he drenched out both in paint. Ha maybe this school wasn't that bad after all.

**NEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJINEJI**

There in front of me was the biggest broom I had ever seen, Ten-Ten and I could have been done a long time ago. What the hell, picking up the broom I dragged it back into the room despite Ten-Ten protest and begin to sweep.

"Be alone and think later, I want to finish so I can go masturbate, unless you want to get rid of this painful erection yourself." She blushed and looked away. "No did not think so".

**HINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINAHINA**

Supporting with one of his hands, he retraced his nails so they weren't as sharp ,and put one inside of me. It was such an odd feeling, but it was so very nice, I felt my legs buckle underneath me.

"Oh my god, Kiba... I.." I couldn't speak. He just smirked.

"You like that my little Hime,"

"Yes" I was spiraling, then his face hit me, _Naruto_, Naruto was supposed to be my first kiss, but as Kiba inserted a another finger into me I moaned again, but Kiba was my best friend, and Naruto was "Ooooo" I said was moving his fingers in such a magical way. "Oh my God Naruto" _'Oh god what have I done'_ I thought to myself _'maybe he didn't hear'_ I looked down at him, He looked livid. Okay he did hear. "Kiba I...I...I." He just shook his head and drop me on the floor.

"You bitch" He said, he shook his head, "You bitch, damn it Hinata, fuck Arrgh" He screamed, He bent down and picked up my shirt and through it at me, I mean actually through it at me. It hit me in my face hard. I slipped it up fast and button back up my overalls.

"Kiba , I'm..." I reached out to touch him, He slapped my hand.

"Don't touch me, you whore" His words hurt, but...

"Kiba I'm so sorry"

"That's the problem Hinata, you're sorry, you're always sorry" he shook his head, and sighed "Well no more, I'm not gonna let you play the victim this time." I begin to let silent tears fall out of my eyes. I didn't even know why I was crying. Then as he left and slammed the door it hit me. I was always playing the victim, though most of the time I was the victim, I was really naive could it be that in my naivety I had hurt him. If I knew one thing. I knew I had to make this right. I just had to.

GAARAGAARAGAARAGAARAGAARAGAARAGAARAGAARAGAARAGAARAGAARA

I sat in the corner of the room and just stare at her, she was so tense and I didn't know why. And damn if it didn't piss me off.

"Risa-San what's wrong with you"

"Nothing Gaara-San, I'm fine she said without even looking up. I growled.

"Lair" I barked at her.

"Yea you're right" she said looking up from her book her eyes red, she looked as if she had been crying. "I'm a lair and something is wrong, but obviously, I don't want to talk about it so leave me alone." she raised her voice.

"Nobody raises their voice at me."

"I believe I just did" she said coming closer. I glared at her and she glared at me, we continue like this for a while till I caught the scent of someone and it wasn't Tohru but it wasn't me. I smelled the air again it was coming form her. I sighed in a attempt to calm myself down,

"Who touched you" I asked.

"No one" she said to quickly.

"Damn it Risa, I'll not ask you again who touched you" she shook her head, and tears begin to brime in her eyes.

"No"

"RISA"

"Why do you even care" she asked, I laughed.

"I don't, I just don't like other people touching what's mine" It was so fast, I almost didn't catch it. She had tried to slap me.

"I'm not yours I belong to anyone"

"Oh yes but you do, all you need be is broken in" I said leaning closer, but this time she was to fast and her hand collided with my cheek.

"Not this time" She said livid, but God if she didn't look deadly beautiful.

SKITTLESSKITTLESSKITTLESSKITTLESSKITTLESSKITTLESSKITTLESSKITTLESSKITTLES

Wow it's been a while huh party people, hey does anyone know what hime mean cuz I sure as heck don't anyway people read ansd review loves i will very much apprectate it. oh and tell me what you think about hana.


	12. Detention Part 3

Detention part 3

**KIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBAKIBA**

I couldn't believe it, I couldn't believe her. How could she do this to me, I felt my heart lunged and a dull aching pain began to throb in chest. I felt tears stinging my eyes but, I wouldn't cry not here, not now, not ever. Not for that girl. It was like I didn't know her anymore. I felt so use. I felt dirty. I shuddered, what the hell was wrong with me to think that she would get over Naruto for me. What an idiot I was. I shook my head. I wanted to run back to her to shake her till she felt the same way for me that she felt for that idiot, I wanted to go strangle Naruto for not knowing he had it so good. I wanted a lot of things. But right now must of all I wanted to cry.

**TOHRUTOHRUTOHRUTOHRUTOHRUTOHRUTOHRUTOHRUTOHRUTOHRUTOHRU**

I stared up at him, his cheek turning red, and my hand imprint on the side of his face. I smirked.

"You break in horses, you break in shoes, not people Gaara, were not cattle" He stared, his light eyes staring into my dark ones. Then I saw a hint of amusement, a hint of mirth. Then I realized, He was laughing at me. It only toke a moment before he was bent over and howling out in laughter.

"What so funny" I pouted my lips a little. This only seemed to make him laugh more. He wiped a tear from his eyes.

"You look so cute trying to be scary" I glared at him, with made he chuckle some more.

"I am scary; plenty of people are scared of me." I pouted, he was insulting my pride.

"Yeah maybe to people who haven't known real fear, for people who are weak. But to me you're nothing but a Teddy Bear." My hand went to my chest it was as if he had just stabbed me. _A teddy bear I was a teddy bear_. My mouth went agape.

"So cute, Tohru" he said. I looked at him, without him scowling he looked childish a lot younger, even cute. I smirked.

"You are to" He stopped laughing.

"What"

"You are cute" He looked as if I had just cut off his manhood. He face shifted back into that scowling. I looked up at him smiling. He just glared at me. My smile fathered a little. "C'mon Gaara that was funny" He shook his head.

"No it wasn't" He said in a harsh monotone. I laughed uneasy, my smile completely gone. He sighed.

"Man are not cute Tohru-Chan." I smiled.

"Okay then, you're handsome." he looked at me, his face showing no emotion.

He walked up to me and lifted my chin. He gave me a shy kiss; it was light, so light that if the tingle left on my lips, I would swear it didn't happen. He pulled away a little. He pulled forcefully me close. I heard him growl. I kissed me harder this time his hand trailed down to the small of my back. I heard a crash and his spell was broken. I pulled away.

"What was that"

"Who cares" I said pulling me back. I pushed away from him. He glared at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon"

**HINATAHINATAHINATAHINATAHINATAHINATAHINATAHINATAHINATAHINATAHINATA**

It was war zone paint was flying everywhere. Paint and water, water and paint, a splatter got on me and I yelped. It was crazy, how had this even started.

"Hina-Chan what happened." Tohru yelled as she made her way toward me all the while dodging the bucket on paint coming toward her head.

"I messed up, I messed up big time" my eyes glossed over I froze and fell into Tohru loving arms.

"There, There now what happened love." She said rubbing my back, like a mother would a hold crying child. This only made me feel more pathetic.

"Kiba, He ….. I… I'm so ashamed." I just sobbed harder. And so went the detention,

**ASFDSGDFHDFHGFJFGHFGJDFGGMKPU:**** MHJLFHDFB JHHFMFGBNSDFJJFHMLPAEGGH**

I updated


End file.
